Various forms of publicly accessible communication systems for providing access to a central station have been proposed, some involving telecommunications. However, sometimes a need for ancillary functions arise in that regard, e.g. it may be desirable to positively identify a large group of persons, as a demographically controlled group, or a specifically entitled group, then statistically analyze data from the group so as to accurately identify certain persons in the group and select a subset of at least one person. Specifically, it may be desirable to obtain medical data from an entitled group of people, to correlate such data, perhaps introduce external data, then identify a select subset of the group. In that regard, a need exists for an improved, effective, economical, and expedient system of telecommunication incorporating means for performing qualification, identification, analysis and selection of individual persons.
It has been proposed to interface persons at telephone calling stations directly with a computer facility. In accordance with such arrangements, recorded voice messages prompt callers to provide data by actuating the alphanumeric buttons that are conventionally employed for dialing from one telephone station to another. In one prior arrangement, a caller may actuate dialing buttons to selectively attain a communication channel or to address specific information in a computer. In another arrangement, dialing buttons may be actuated to specify a billing designation as for requested services. Generally, such systems are believed to have been somewhat limited in scope, often involving difficulties that are frustrating or confusing to a caller. Nevertheless, such techniques have been widely used to enhance and broaden communication.
In general, the present invention comprises a telephonic-interface system and related process for selectively utilizing both analog (voice) and digital telephonic communication in a variety of different interface formats or programs, as to select or qualify a set of callers, enable positive identification of at least certain of the callers in the set, acquire data from callers in the set, statistically analyze acquired data, as in combination and in association with external data (time independent), and accordingly to isolate a subset of the callers with verifiable identification. That is, the external data (separate from caller-provided data) may be introduced at any of a variety of different times in relation to the caller data.
For example, a voice origination apparatus may prompt individual callers who (after qualification) provide select digital data to develop a record for further processing either immediately, upon the evolution of a defined set of callers or upon the establishment of select external data. Thus, following a qualification phase, the information acquisition phase may be concurrent or consecutive with respect to the processing phase. When appropriate, abort capability allows a caller to remain "off hook" and go to analog (vocal) communication. The caller then interfaces directly with an operator. For example, as disclosed in detail below, the calling number (ANI) is provided by the communication facility, and may be registered to correlate data in relation to the callers.
The system of the present invention may qualify an entitled set of callers, then receive answer data in the course of the call and develop identification or designation data, sequence data and statistical data. The system may then provide data cells for storing individual data while assigning confirmable identifications to the entitled set. From the set, a subset is defined. That is, in accordance with various formats, acquired data is processed in statistical relationship, or in relation to applied external data to accomplish such functional operating formats as an auction sale, a contest, a lottery, a poll, a merchandising operation, a game, and so on.
A variety of memory techniques are used to selectively activate the voice origination apparatus. Accordingly, statistical analysis and selection can be effectively and economically accomplished with respect to a substantial set of callers who are accommodated individual communication through a telephone system.